You Back, my Angel (KrisTao)
by elen lee
Summary: Senyumanmu kembali, my Angel. sekuel dari Awal dari Akhir dan Terakhir. Disarankan membaca 2 FF OS itu. KrisTao. OS. Drabble maybe. (Wagu/Geje). Selamat membaca bagi yang membaca (bighug). Elenlee


**You back, my Angel**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Kibum, Jung Yoogeun (Hello baby Shinee)

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : T

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

"Yoogeun-ah, sudah cukup, berhenti berlari. Hyung capek" lelaki bertindik itu sedikit menundukkan badan, keringat menghiasi keningnya. Berlarian seharian di belakang rumah keluarga Wu yang besar cukup bisa menguras seluruh karbohidrat yang pagi tadi dia timbun.

"Aniyo. Ayo lali lagi hyung (ayo lari lagi hyung)" Yoogeun berlarian dengan ceria sambil membawa layang-layang kecil berbentuk panda.

"Ani. Hyung capek, hyung mau istirahat dulu Geun-ah"

Yoogeun berhenti berlari. Mulutnya mengerucut lucu, kesal dengan sikap Kim Yi Tao yang berhenti bermain dengannya.

"Eiyyy, jangan marah. Ayo sini, duduk di samping hyung. Kita berkhayal bersama melihat awan-awan itu"

Tao merebahkan diri di bawah pohon, melipat tangan kirinya untuk menyangga kepalanya, dan tangan kanannya dia biarkan terlentang begitu saja. Yoogeun yang masih kesal mengikuti Tao. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kecilnya Yoogeun berjalan kea rah Tao, lalu merebahkan diri di samping kanan Tao, berlandaskan tangan Tao. Tao hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah lucu Yoogeun. Lama mereka terdiam dan merebahkan diri di bawah pohon, Tao ingin beranjak, dia harus pulang, cukup lama dia bermain di rumah keluarga Wu, dengan Yoogeun tentunya.

"Aishhh, bocah ini. Malah tertidur" Tao tersenyum melihat wajah polos Yoogeun saat tidur. Dielusnya surai hitam halus milik malaikat kecil Wu itu.

"Kajja, hyung akan menggendongmu dan menidurkanmu di kasur saja" Tao bergumam sendiri. Dia gendong Yoogeun, berjalan menuju rumah mewah keluarga Wu, untuk menidurkan Yoogeun di kasur.

"Ah, Yi Tao, maaf merepotkanmu. Yoogeun selalu menempelmu" Kibum berjalan menghampiri Tao yang turun dari lantai 2.

"Ah, tidak apa Ahjumma. Tao tak merasa direpotkan" Tao tersenyum membalas ucapan Kibum.

"Malaikat kecil Wu suka menempel padamu ya, mengingatkanku pada ibunya" ungkap Kibum sendu.

Tao hanya bisa menatap wajah sendu Kibum dengan wajah polosnya. Dia sudah mendengar semua cerita tentang keluarga Wu, Yoogeun, Kris, dan Huang Zi Tao, "ibu" Yoogeun. Tao berpamitan kepada Kibum, dia harus menjaga café orang tuanya. Saat melangkah keluar dari rumah keluarga Wu, tak sengaja Tao bertemu dengan Kris, ayah Yoogeun.

"Annyeong Kris-hyung" sapa Tao dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Kris yang tengah melangkah, terhenti. Menatap Tao cukup lama. Tanpa berkedip. Raut datar tercetak di mukanya. Tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kris meninggalkan Tao yang tengah mengerjap polos menatap tingkah ayah Yoogeun itu.

"Apa salahku?" Tao hanya bisa mengendikkan pundaknya dan berbicara sendiri lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

* * *

"Appa, Geun ingin beli Eomma"

"Mwo?!"

Kris mencicit keras sambil menjatuhkan sendoknya. Siwon dan Kibum tak jauh beda. Wajah mereka jelas terkaget. Yoogeun hanya bisa mentap polos Appa dan Halmoni Harabojinya. Makan malam bersama kali ini sepertinya "sedikit" ada gangguan, soal celetukan Yoogeun tentunya.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Kris yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya menatap Yoogeun dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Tao hyung celalu bercelita soal Eomma dan Appa Tao hyung. Kalo Appa, Geun punya, tapi Eomma, Geun belum punya. Geun ingin beli" Yoogeun menceritakan kisah tentang "ingin membeli Eomma" dengan raut muka lucunya. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Yoogeun, Eomma tidak bisa dibeli sayang"

"Tapi kenapa Geun tidak punya Eomma? Belalti kan Geun halus beli Appa" Yoogeun merengek.

"Sudah sudah, Geun-ah. Ayo dihabiskan makannya, setelah ini Moni akan ajak Geun makan pudding coklat ne" Kibum memutuskan pembicaraan Kris dan Yoogeun. Bocah 4 tahun itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi kecilnya saat Kibum akan mengajaknya memakan pudding coklat kesukaannya. Pembicaraan sensitive itu terhenti seketika.

_Huang Zi Tao, sekali lagi, aku menyesal akan tindakanku di masa lalu. Aku memungkiri perasaan ini. Mianhe._

* * *

Lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu menggandeng bocah yang memakai topi berhias kodok lucu. Mereka berjalan menuju taman bermain di sudut kota Seoul.

"Geun-ah, kau ingin bermain apa?"

"Geun ingin pelosotan, Tao hyung"

Yoogeun tertawa riang, menarik tangan Tao menuju perosotan berwarna-warni itu. Mereka bermain bersama dengan gembira. Kris yang juga bersama dengan mereka hanya duduk di bangku bawah pohon. Memandang kebersamaan Yi Tao dan Yoogeun.

**Deg**

_Senyuman itu muncul lagi._

_Apakah ini cinta, Zi Tao-ah?_

_Tapi aku tak ingin menggantikanmu_.

Namja berkantung mata itu menatap sendu sosok lelaki bersurai hitam cepak yang tengah melamun itu. Dipandangnya wajah tegas dan tampan Kris Wu. Desiran halus mengalir di dadanya. Rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal ini, namun ntah kapan. Kris Wu, dia seperti pernah bertemu, namun ntah kapan.

"Huaaaaaaaa, sakittt" teriakan Yoogeun membuat Tao tersadar dari pandangannya ke Kris. Dihampirinya Yoogeun yang memegang lututnya.

"Aigo, kau berdarah Yoogeun-ah!" Tao panik. Dia menggendong Yoogeun, berlari menuju bangku tempat Kris duduk. Yoogeun yang menangis memeluk erat leher Tao. Didudukkannya Yoogeun di samping Kris. Ditiupnya kaki Yoogeun yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah itu.

Huffttt hufttt

"Cup cup, anak manis jangan menangis ne, kalau kau tak ingin hyung panggil bocah lagi, kau harus berhenti menangis Geun-ah" Tao memegang pipi bulat Yoogeun, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dipipi bulat itu. Yoogeun yang masih sesenggukan mengangguk lemah dan menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Nah, anak pintar" Tao tersenyum lebar, dielusnya kepala Yoogeun.

**Deg**.

_Senyumanmu kembali, my Angel_.

* * *

Yoogeun menarik kuat tangan Kris yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya itu. Ditariknya lengan kekar Appanya menuju garasi mobil.

"Appa!" Yoogeun berteriak keras, membuat Kris yang masih terkantuk membuka lebar matanya karena terkaget.

"Aigo, ada apa kau berteriak dan menarik lengan Appa, baby? Kau ingin kita kemana?" Kris berdiri menggendong Yoogeun. Ditatapnya wajah putih Yoogeun.

"Ayo ke tempat pesawat"

"pesawat?"

"Nde, kata Tao hyung kemalin, Tao hyung akan ke tempat pesawat, kata Tao hyung, dia ingin pulang, Appa"

**Deg**.

_Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi_.

* * *

Seorang pria yang mengenakan piyama biru tua dan bersandal rumah menggendong anak kecil sedang berlarian di bandara Incheon. Matanya bergerak liar mencari seseorang yang dia cari. Tanpa lelah, lelaki itu berlari mengitari ruang tunggu bandara. Matanya berpendar mencari sosok lelaki bersurai perak. Jantungnya berdetak keras, nafasnya tak beraturan. Anak kecil digendongannya hanya mampu memperat tangannya di leher sang Appa karena sedih tak menemukan "hyung"nya.

"Annyeong Yoogeun-ah" senyuman manis terpatri di wajah Yi Tao.

Grep. Kris dan Yoogeun, mengeratkan pelukan mereka di tubuh tinggi kecil Yi Tao. Yi Tao menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yi Tao"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kris-hyung"

"Eomma, aku ingin memanggilmu Eomma, Tao hyung"

* * *

_Huang Zi Tao, aku takkan melepas malaikatku lagi. Dirimu kembali lagi sayang. Aku tahu. Kau pasti kembali. Saranghae. Aku berjanji, takkan melepaskan malaikatku lagi._

Kris berjalan menjauh dari nisan yang bertuliskan "Huang Zi Tao" itu. Kim Yi Tao yang berjalan di belakang Kris berhenti sejenak, dia balikkan tubuhnya menatap gundukan tanah yang dihiasi bunga lily itu.

_Aku akan menjaga "guardian" dan "malaikat"mu_.

Tao menyunggingkan senyum manis ke arah gundukan tanah itu. Yoogeun yang berada digendongan Tao pun menatap nisan itu dan melambaikan tangan kecilnya ke arah gundukan itu.

* * *

**Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua, dan takkan ku sia-siakan. Terima kasih malaikatku.**

* * *

"Yak Kris-hyung, lepaskan pelukanmu! Aku harus membangunkan Yoogeun untuk masuk sekolah. Ini hari pertamanya masuk elementary school"

"Ani, aku masih ingin memelukmu baby"

"Yak, Wu Yi Fan!"

* * *

"Eomma, Yoogeun ingin punya adik. Key hyung kemarin punya adik Taemin namanya"

"Ayo yeobo, kita buatkan adik untuk Yoogeun"

"Berhentilah memasang muka mesummu itu Kris Wu terhormat!"

* * *

Oekkk oekkkkk

"Aigooo, Luhannie-Baekkie menangis, Eomma"

"Berikan susu botol di meja makan itu Yoogeun-ah, Eomma sedang menyiapkan makan malam Appamu"

* * *

"Yakkkk, Luhannie, Baekkie, Yoogeun-ah, berhenti mengerjain Eomma!"

* * *

Kebahagiaan pasti datang. Karena cinta melingkupi kalian.

**END**


End file.
